Tournament of the Ages
by Lord Raven Drackon
Summary: Shattered Legends Enterprises are holding tournaments all over the world but in there dueling towers nothing is as it seems. Camn 5 Canadian Duelists hold out agianst the shadowy forces in play


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-oh just the cards and Characters I make up. Black Flacon Industries and Shadow Corporation don't belong to me they Belong to Gryphinwyrm 7 and Wolf General Respectively

On his twentieth floor office sat the President of Shattered Legends Enterprises, Mr. Velarious. His company was currently 4th in the Gaming companies, Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corp, and Black Falcon Industries were ahead of them but Iron Angel and many others were behind Shattered Legends. Griffin Velarious smirked. _That'll change soon. Iron Angel will be bought out and my company will be at least number 2. Also I could get Kaiba and Joseph's tech advances and then there is only Pegasus…_ The President smirked turned into a smile has he thought to himself. Suddenly his Intercom went off "Mr. Velarious the Tournament Supervisor is on the line." Griffin smiled as he heard the news "All right. Put him on." His secretary pushed the button and a Voice came on "President Velarious the invites have all been sent out and the Spires are ready to your specifications." "Very good… Your services are no longer required, you are dismissed." Then Griffin Velarious pressed a button on his intercom and then took out his lap-top. The President of Shattered Legends typed in some commands and then a 3D globe floated over his computer, at certain points on the earth there were towers sticking out. Mr. Velarious grinned as he saw them and began to mutter where they were to himself "Stonehenge, The Parthenon, Chichen Itza…." Once he had named them all he took out a black pipe and lit the tobacco inside as he relaxed.

Conner Dawnson stared at the letter again, the Canadian Duelist couldn't believe he was invited to Shattered Legend's tournament._ I mean I know I've won several local tournaments and got third in the Okanogan Regional, but still. _ The duelist then stared at the letter again and began to read it out loud.

"To Mr. Conner Dawnson;

You have been one of the duelists to compete in Shattered Legends Enterprises' Tournament of the Ages. These tournaments will be held in various special duelling Towers in locations from Stonehenge to Mecca, from the Parthenon in Athens to Lake Okanogan. The details will be revealed to you and the other contestants when the Tournament starts. You must take this letter to your nearest Tower for registration.

Signed,

Mr. Griffin Velarious."

Conner's jaw dropped open and it hung there for several secs before his cousin Alexander came down " What Is it Con'" The younger boy composed himself and tossed an unopened letter at his cousin " You got one too, It's a letter inviting us to Shattered Legend's 'Tournament of the Ages.'" Alexander then ripped open the Letter that was Addressed too Alexander Martin-Dawnson. "Back to the Okanogan for you eh Conner?" Alex's cousin nodded mutely, obviously going through his memories "I wonder why no Towers were built on the Isles…" The younger of the two then spoke up "Maybe he didn't know of or couldn't get any spaces." Alexander nodded as he thought over his words "Anyway I'll call Victor and Kayla you call Kendra." Conner nodded and the two spilt up and went towards the two phones of the House.

Conner reached his phone "I hope Kendra got invited at least," The 15 year old muttered with a blush. _I am so glad Alexander didn't hear that, although it's not too embarrassing. _He thought that as he dialled the girl's Number, after the dial tone a masculine voice spoke "Ryu-Kisaki residence." Conner cleared his throat "Hello Sir I was hoping to talk to Kendra." Mr. Ryu-Kisaki paused for a moment "Ok Conner. A moment please." He waited for his friend to get the phone and speak; he didn't have to wait long "Hey Conner!" The boy had to blink, Kendra was fairly cheery but usually only when face to face with some one, and she could be a bit haughty, arrogant, cold and such. "Oookay then. Why have you been hitting the Happy pills 'dra? "Conner spoke teasing to his Eurasian friend and in reward he got a laugh on the other end "No. What can't a girl just be happy?" Grinning Conner spoke back teasing her again "Ya a girl can but you my friend are a Tomboy. Anyway what's up?" Kendra giggles before replying "Well I got a letter today from…" "Shattered Legends Enterprises." The Boy interrupted her with "Yes how did you… You got an Invite too?" He smiled "Ya me and Alex both." The girl squealed in excitement "YAY!... um I got carried away there didn't I?" Conner had to grin on his end " Ya Dragon Empress you did. Anyway I guess I'll see you the airport tomorrow Kendra." " See you there" With that he hung up smiling, he walked into the living room while waiting For Alexander to finish his calls.

Upstairs Conner's cousin spoke to his Best Friend Victor " Heya Vic'! So how's it going man?" The other teen replied " Not too bad "defender of Men"…. I'm leaving for something tomorrow." Alexander grinned " Would that happen to be the Tournament of the Ages?" Victor chuckled on the other end " Ya it would. But how'd a loser and a bum such as your self get invited?" Alex smiled and did a Rocky impersonation "I ain't no

bum." His friend gave a little laugh " Anyway it'll be interesting the Defence Warrior deck and the Dark Warriors. Let's see what will happen eh?" " Yep anyways I need to go call Kay' now so see ya tomorrow bud." After Victor said bye Alexander hung up then the picked it up again and dialled his Girlfriend's private number "Alex, that you?" Conner's cousin grinned and spoke in a fake hurt town " you didn't recognize me? I'm hurt Kayla, real hurt." Kayla giggled and teased " Oh I'm sorry. Should I kiss you better?" " That would be nice. Anyway The reason I called was to ask you… Did you get an invite from Shattered Legends This morning?" Alexander asked in seriousness after the goofing off "Ya… Did you as well?" Alexander laughed " Of course Babe! Victor doubting me I understand, but you?" Alex's girl friend replied with " I was just joking Hun. Anyway see you at the airport." "Bye."

Alexander then walked downstairs to see his Cousin " Well Alex, did they get in?" Conner asked before the other boy could say a word " yep both of them. And how'd your call with Kendra go, I heard you two laughing a teasing from upstairs." Alex smirked as Conner blushed furiously. " No time to get back this time dear cousin, we need to pack." Laughing he walked away from the younger teen. Shaking his head as his blush faded Conner chuckled., before heading to his room Conner grabbed his Spellcasters/ritual deck of the table and looked at the top card his Maha Vailo. He smiled abit before walking towards his room in his Aunt and Uncles house knowing that his deck would never let him down.


End file.
